Para que cámaras de seguridad si tenemos personas para averiguar
by yukiakarev
Summary: Una interrogante pasa por la cabeza de cierta puberta. La relación de sus tíos siempre le pareció algo extraña, pero no fue hasta ahora que decidió investigar. [leve okikagu] [oneshot][oc]


**PARA QUE CÁMARAS DE SEGURIDAD SI TENEMOS PERSONAS PARA AVERIGUAR**

 **ONE-SHOT**

Él siempre se comporta frío con ella, ella siempre tan cálida con todos. Es lo que comúnmente veía en cada reunión familiar. Mis padres siempre me dicen que deje de pensar en eso, que ellos tienen su propia forma de tratarse...pero algo dentro de mí, será mi curiosidad, mi chismosería, pero... ¡necesito saber cómo llegaron a casarse! ¡Cómo es que tienen una hija si los veo tan distantes! ¿! Pero sobre todo como es que se comportan en privado!?...pareceré loca, aunque creo que lo estoy con esta familia que tengo, pero yo, como no me llame Shiro Sakata, descubriré como de lugar que pasa con mis tíos Sougo y Kagura Okita.

Empiezo recolectando todo tipo de información, la tía Otae me dijo que ellos tienen quince años de noviazgo y recién tres años de casados -al parecer ellos llevan saliendo desde que supieron de mi existencia- y que por lo tanto mi sobrina tiene un año y medio, y en la próxima reunión familiar celebraríamos su cumpleaños.

Le pregunté al tío Shinpachi sobre cómo fue que concibieron a Kanae -así se llama la hija de la tía Gura- la única respuesta que recibí fue verlo sonrojado y balbuceando palabras inentendibles para cualquier ser humano, cuando se calmó me aconsejó que mejor le preguntara a mi papá.

Decidí ignorar su petición e irme a preguntarle al tío mayora -le digo así de cariño, aunque a él no parece agradarle del todo- con él si pude sacar algo de información. Descubrí que los tíos mayora y Sougo se conocían de muchos años antes -de igual manera con el señor Kondo- me contó que parte de su personalidad es causa a cierta pérdida que sufrió de joven - creo que él también salió afectado de ese acontecimiento, ya que se detuvo un buen rato para luego continuar con la historia- le dije que era suficiente información, le agradecí respectivamente y me preparé para el siguiente punto. Hablaré con Kamui, el hermano de la tía Gura, rara vez mi papá me cuenta sobre su historia de estos dos, pero eso solo fue suficiente para interesarme por completo.

Pero antes de idear mi plan para encontrarme con ese sujeto, tenía que hablar con la tía Soyo, ella es la mejor amiga de mi tía - al parecer ellas se conocieron en la misma edad que yo tengo-. Ella se enteró de que estoy investigando sobre Kagura y me dijo que me ayudaría a cambio de una tarde en el café.

Nos encontraríamos en el frente del café de la ciudad.

—Shiro...lamento la demora...entremos, que hace frío aquí afuera -dijo mientras se tranquilizaba y tomaba aire para continuar-

—No se preocupe tía, recién había llegado aquí -le respondí ya entrando a ese pequeño local donde platicaríamos hasta que mi papá se acuerde de mi existencia y me lleve a rastras a la casa-

—Dime, de quién quieres saber primero, de Kagura o de Sougo -exclamó ya casi gritando, creo que ella sabe bastante de ellos dos-

—No lo sé, supongo que por la tía Gura.

Me contó cosas que ni siquiera me pudiera imaginar, tan irreal que no lo podía creer, ellos tenían la peor relación posible, que estaba basada en insultos y peleas por ver quién es el o la mejor, que de esas razones es por la que tienen buena química, por su extraño espíritu de competencia, y al parecer al tío Sougo le gusta esa personalidad orgullosa de la tía Gura. Como dije es tan poco creíble, pero no lo descarté, ya que es algo que lo voy a comprobar.

—Muchas gracias por la "plática", tía Soyo.

—No, muchas gracias a ti Shiro, últimamente estoy un poco estresada por un asunto del castillo y además tengo que comprarle un regalo a la hija de Kagura. -cierto, por andar preocupada por ellos dos, se me olvidó por completo del obsequio- Bueno yo ya me retiro, tú también deberías volver a tu casa que ya es muy tarde -y en efecto ya eran las ocho y media-

Nos despedimos las dos y nos fuimos por distintos caminos, decidí pasar por una tienda y cenar ahí algo de comida chatarra, al fin y al cabo si regresaba a casa no iba a encontrar más que dulces en el frigider.

Entre al pequeño convini y busqué por sus pasadizos algo con que satisfacer mi hambre, y lo encontré...no la comida, era Zura que estaba en la sección de sobas instantáneos -al parecer había peleado con la señora Ikumatsu- al ver que me detectó en su radar de visión, no tuve más que otra que empezar una charla con él.

—Señorita Shiro, se puede saber qué hace a estas horas por acá.

—Lo mismo te pregunto, Zura -noté como carraspeó la garganta al escuchar ese apodo, al menos ahora ya no dice su típica frase, eso me causó un poco de risa-

—Bueno, debo suponer que aún sigue haciendo su investigación sobre el caso "okikagu".

— ¿!okikagu!? -según tengo entendido que esa es la conjugación de los nombres de mis tíos, pero no esperaba que él conociera ese término- ¿cómo se enteró de lo que estoy haciendo? Y sobre todo ¿cómo sabe de esa palabra?

—Primero muchachita, yo siempre me entero de todo y además tengo mis propios contactos -es más que obvio quien se lo dijo, pensé- y segundo, por si no estabas al tanto, yo soy un okikagu shiper desde antes que sea popular- pronunció esas palabras con tanto orgullo, que lo hacía ver como si fuera algo bueno-

—En Seri...

—Ya fue suficiente señorita -una tercera voz se unió, interrumpiendo mi reclamo-

—Hasta que por fin te acuerdas que tienes hija, Gintoki -porque Zura no se iba a quedar callado frente a los abusivos apellidados Sakata- sabes, la has criado muy mal, para la próxima enséñale bien mi nombre.

—Lo que dijo Zura, acaso se acabó la leche de fresa y por eso viniste.

—Que comes que adivinas, los niños de ahora son más inteligentes.

—Al menos trata de negarlo estúpido permanente.

—Cállate mocosa que tu cabello es igual que el mío -y lamentablemente tiene la razón- ya vámonos, que a tu madre no le gustará que su hija sea una callejera...y ya deja de entrometerte en la vida de tus tíos -lo dijo con una seriedad que dejaría meando a cualquiera...pero yo no soy cualquiera, soy su hija y por ende conozco casi todas las facetas de este vago, no me asustaría por una cara así, en cambio le devolví el gesto con una notoria carcajada-

—Ya no necesito investigar más -mentí pues aún me falta hablar con Kamui- solo me falta confirmarlo el día del cumpleaños de Kanae, te prometo que ya no me entrometeré en la vida de alguien más -lo concluí con una pequeña risilla y comencé a emprender rumbo hacia la salida con el fin de volver a casa-

—Eso espero -me siguió lentamente, procurando que no me pasara nada-

—Se olvidaron de mí...

Estuve indagando sobre por donde aparecerá Kamui para emboscarlo y preguntarle lo que me falta. Llegué a divisar esa antenita que se movía como si tuviera vida propia, me acerqué cuidadosamente y...mandé todo al demonio y decidí atacar de frente. Me miró confundido y ladeando un poco la cabeza -aunque tiene todo el derecho ya que es la primera vez que nos vemos-

—Buenas tardes, usted debe ser Kamui, cierto -como siempre la educación es primero-

—Sí, él mismo -tenían razón sobre lo que me contaron, nunca deja de sonreír, hasta da miedo- y tú quién eres

— ¿No me reconoce? Permanente plateada y ojos de pescado muerto, acaso no le recuerda a alguien.

—Ah~ -al parecer ya se dio cuenta- ¿señor samurái? Se ve más joven y ahora es una chica -...este si que es estúpido, no sé por qué acudí a él-

—Lo siento, tengo entendido que soy bastante parecida a él físicamente, pero soy su hija. Además de que no me presenté formalmente -eso también fue un fallo mío- llámeme Shiro.

—No sabía que él tuviese hijos...lo siento si estás aquí para pelear, pero yo no peleo con mujeres ni aunque seas la hija del señor samurái.

—Lamento decepcionarlo pero no vine para eso, mejor vayamos a otro lugar más relajado para platicar -no se veía tan convencido con eso- te invitaré comida.

Con lo último que le dije lo convencí totalmente, cosa que nunca debí haber hecho, al final me quedé con solo la boleta del consumo del restaurante -menos mal que compré el obsequio de Kanae ayer- el silencio lo rompí al ver que me estaba desviando de mi objetivo principal.

—Y... Kamui, necesito que respondas esto con todo lo que sabes -me respondió meneando la cabeza indicando afirmación- ¿cómo te enteraste de la relación de tu hermana y Okita Sougo? ¿Sabes lo de su hija? ¿El señor umibouzu sabe de esto? ¿¡Sabes cómo es su relación!?

—Espera... ¿mi hermana ya es madre? -creo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo- con razón el otro día el calvo me dijo que viniera a la tierra a ver a Kagura, lo de su relación me enteré gracias al calvo y de cómo se llevan, pues no tengo ni la menor idea -se levantó de la banca y me dejo sola con una pila de platos al lado mío- creo que voy a visitar a mi sobrina, quiero saber si es fuerte.

—... Necesito unas vacaciones después de esto...

Y llegó el día donde por fin confirmaría todo lo que he investigado. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Kanae se está llevando a cabo en el dojo de los Shimura. Poco a poco van llegando los invitados, cuando por fin están todos reunidos, aparecen los padres de la dueña del santo.

—Gracias a todos por venir hoy, espero que se diviertan -lo decía tan monótono y sin emociones que parecía no tener vida-

—Y por favor sigan cuidando de mi hija -después del saludo vacío de su esposo, estas simples palabras parecían como los primeros rayos de luz de las mañanas-

La reunión fue amena y entre todos conversaban, mientras hacían eso yo veía disimuladamente a mis sujetos de investigación, no había ningún cambio y eso me empezaba a preocupar.

La fiesta tuvo que ser interrumpida gracias a que Kanae se había cansado de tanto jugar, y la decisión más correcta fue que regresarían a sus casas. El tío Sougo la cargó en su espalda y la tía Gura cargó una "pequeña" bolsa con todos los regalos. Como vi que se me estaban escapando, la mejor opción que tuve fue el de seguirles...

—Ahh que bonito día -dijo la tía Gura mientras se estiraba, tratando de no hacer caer la bolsa pesada que traía-

—Tuve que aguantar todas las indirectas que me lanzaban el jefe y Hijikata.

—Y yo tuve que aguantar tu cara de culo -espera... ¿oí bien?- no pudiste al menos sonreír un poco, sádico bastardo.

—Sabes china, los sádicos no aguantamos la presión, cada vez que me obligas a fingir que somos una familia normal, me dan ganas de vomitar, deberíamos de hacer lo mismo que el jefe con su hija, un día tarde o temprano vamos a terminar insultándonos en frente de todos y va a ser inevitable

—Lo sé, pero es lo único que nos queda, nosotros perdimos la apuesta...

Una mano por la espalda me volvió a la realidad de la que estaba perdida.

—Te lo dije, este es el resultado de todas tus tontas acciones -siento que voy a saber el secreto del universo- Cuando me enteré de que venias en camino, Kagura y el estúpido con el que está casada apostamos, yo dije que serías niña, y como ves he ganado y para cobrarme venganza les dije que cuando estén en frente de ti actuaran como si fueran una pareja normal.

—No lo entiendo, por que querías que actuaran así.

—No quería que mi hija viera sus estúpidas peleas sin sentido, eso sería una mala influencia para ti, además ya no trates de meterte en vidas ajenas y no hagas apuestas tontas si sabes que vas a perder - y si que tiene razón- ahora entra, que está haciendo frío.

—Voy... Definitivamente necesito descansar.

Pensando en todos los acontecimientos que pasaron, me acordé que cuando fui al convini, estaba Zura comien...

—¡YA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO!


End file.
